Lost Memories
by Reflection of My Tears
Summary: Sasuke has been drugged and winds up in a forty-year-old man's house with his memory of Konoha completley forgotten. The man, who has a mysterious connection to Sakura, wants him to go back to Konoha and start again. What will happen? Eventual SasuSaku!


**Hi! I felt like writing an angsty, violent story so here it is! It's kind of like, Sasuke has left (so sad…) and he gets drugged and taken somewhere without his memory of Sakura, Naruto or anyone in Konoha, and wakes up and yeah…ENJOY!!**

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never meet this 'Haruno Sakura' in my life."

The older man sighed and ran a calloused hand through his tousled, dirty blonde hair.

"Look, Sasuke, this would be a heck of a lot easier if you would tell me the truth."

But the teen didn't reply, instead crossing his arms and turning his head away stubbornly. Kichisabura Hisamatsu narrowed his dulled blue-gray eyes and clenched his fists. He was getting fed up now. A minute passed as he examined the young teen before him, who was gazing at the carvings on the wall with a bored interest. He had raven hair and a very handsome face, but his attire was like nothing he'd seen in Konoha. It was a weird kind of shirt that showed his chest and three-quarter black paints, and the normal sandals on his feet.

"You know, if you want information, you shouldn't be asking me," Uchiha Sasuke spoke, turning his emotionless onyx gaze on the man in front of him. "All I remember is that I've lived in Otogakure for two years, and Lord Orochimaru is my master."

Hisamatsu felt his fist unconsciously unclench before tightening again in anger. Slamming his hands on the dusty old table, which trembled and nearly broke, he snarled;

"You hurt her, Uchiha Sasuke! And now you're going to pay, at my hands!"

"Well, why do _you _care so much?! You're obviously not related to her, and I don't see why you should be so worked up about the fact that I 'hurt' someone I've _never even met_!"

It only took one statement from the sixteen-year-old for the older man to snap. Sliding his sword out of its sheath, Hisamatsu held the glinting weapon to the teen's throat.

"It's none of your business why I care for her so much," he hissed gruffly, drawing a line of scarlet blood on Sasuke's throat. "But you are going to go back to Konoha, _whether you like it or not_, and start again."

It seemed that the Uchiha prodigy did not care if he died, as he was still refusing. "No. Whether _you _like it or not, _Orochimaru _is my master, not some half-wit forty-year-old who claims I hurt a girl I've never met! Besides, who told you I was going to play along with your little scheme? I've got to train with Orochimaru to become strong enough to kill my brother—_for family reasons that don't concern you_."

"Listen, I would kill you, but my Sakura would die on the inside if I did that. So, if you cooperate and-"

"_Your _Sakura?! What fucking bullshit are you jabbering now?!"

"Do _not _use bad language on me."

"Why not? Last time I checked, you weren't the boss of me. "

It was hard for Hisamatsu to ignore the boy and continue giving him instructions, but he had to do this. For Sakura's sake. Sasuke didn't seem too worried about the sword that was currently pressed to his throat, which spiked an interest in the man. "You do realize I could kill you right now, right?"

"No shit," he rolled his eyes. "But I'm not afraid of death, as it's going to happen sometime, so why not now? And if you _are _going to kill me, I suggest you do it now, before I beat the crap out of you."

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"_Please _do this. If not for me or Sakura, for your mother."

His eyes widened. Grabbing the older man by the collar, he growled,

"What about my mother?!"

"Well, I was a family friend, and she asked me to help you with your future if she died before her time."

The boy's grip relaxed, his downcast eyes full of pain and grief. His mind was grudging, but since it had been one of his mother's last whishes-it might've been her _last _for all he knew-, he had to do it, for her sake.

"Then I guess I'll do it."

Hisamatsu smiled sadly. "Mikoto would be proud of you."

"On one condition," Sasuke stated.

"Oh? What is it?"

"That I get to have a mind of my own while in Konoha or wherever you're going to take me."

Although he didn't quite get what the teen was talking about, he held out his hand. "Deal."

When his offer was refused, he studied the boy, who was staring at his outstretched hand. "What?"

"I don't shake hands."

He sighed. "Okay, do you want to know what the mission is about?"

"Fine."

"I am going to take you back to Konoha and you are going to start again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are going to try and rekindle old friendships and possibly build a future there, without the distractions of Orochimaru and Itachi."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll take care of the curse mark for you."

"How are you going to do th-"

He had hardly even finished his sentence before Hisamatsu had slipped behind him and was now holding the sword to the back of his neck.

"I need you to take your shirt off so I can see the mark properly. After all, we wouldn't want me to miss and take off your head instead, now, would we?"

Sasuke obeyed, a bit bewildered at the man's sudden mood swings and reflected on the thought that he would be glad to get away from the besmirched old cave and grotesque man in his mid-forties. He was slipping into his thoughts when there was antagonizing pain from the spot where his curse mark had been placed. He felt the smooth, cold metal of the pointed sword slice under his skin and then cleave upwards, ripping off not only the curse mark, but the patch of skin as well. Agony pulsed through him as blood gushed from the severe wound where the bone was visible. Moaning in pain, he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming.

"S-shit…"he gasped, falling to his hands and knees as the dirt around him started to turn crimson from the blood pouring down his back. "You're fucking crazy…"

Flinging the sword, chunk of skin with it, to the ground, Hisamatsu stood up. "I may be crazy, but at least I got rid of it for you!" He grinned eccentrically. "You'll thank me for this later, don't you worry."

"You're a fucking…madman…" Sasuke choked out before collapsing on the ground, drifting into unconsciousness with the scarlet blood still flowing.

There was a strangled gasp from outside the cave, calming Hisamatsu from his madman spell (coo-koo!) to glance at the entrance.

"Sakura…Naruto…I know you're there, you two. Come out already."

There was a moment of silence before two teens, one male and one female, burst in, both looking incredibly shocked.

The male, a boy (duh) with spiky blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes, took one look at the unconscious teen and lunged for the man.

"You fucking--!"

"Naruto!" the girl, who had light pink shoulder-length hair and jade eyes that were brimming with tears, demanded sharply. "Don't. Just come here and help me with Sasuke-kun."

Flinging a last glare at Hisamatsu, Uzumaki Naruto turned around and reluctantly dragged his feet to where she was waiting. But the older man didn't seem phased. He was staring at the girl with such intensity that she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Sakura, why is he staring at you like that?"

She didn't answer, instead standing up to face him evenly. "Why did you do that to Sasuke?! And why did you threaten to _kill him_ just for hurting me?!" she yelled, tears starting to slip over the edges of her olive eyes.

"Because," he answered softly, "Sakura…you've grown so much…" tears were forming in his blue-gray eyes.

"What do you mean?!"

"Sakura…I'm your father…"

**Well, there you have it! The first chapter! Sorry if it didn't explain much, like, who Hisamatsu REALLY is, why Sasuke doesn't remember anyone from Konoha, how everyone wound up there, etc, but I will try to add a chapter explaining things a bit more clearly. Oh yeah, I'm not sure HOW, but this WILL turn out as a SasuSaku, for all you SasukeXSakura fans out there (and I know there's alot of you!)!  
****Please review! I'll be happpy if you do!!**


End file.
